Are you Jealous?
by The Awesome Frost Ninja
Summary: Hinata's sudden new found friendship with the Nekoma members annoys Kageyama to no end, but why does he get so mad about it? Oneshot! KageHina


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU**

**Summary: Hinata's sudden new found friendship with the Nekoma members annoys Kageyama to no end, but why does he get so mad about it? Oneshot! KageHina**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this guys, this is oneshot is dedicated to a friend of mine. (you're still a total weeaboo though :P) **

**I will probably make a better version of this in the future so keep your eyes keen peeps ;)**

* * *

In the locker room the last two remaining, Hinata and Kageyama, were getting ready for their new day of practice. Suddenly as Hinata was pulling off his jacket on he felt his phone vibrate. Kageyama turned around to see Hinata smiling down at his phone and he began to text something back. Kageyama rolled his eyes and continued to get his bag out, but he suddenly heard Hinata giggle. Hinata had _giggled_.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him Kageyama asked, "Who are you talking too?"

Hinata only glanced up for a moment and continued texting as he replied back to Kageyama, "I'm talking to some friends."

"What friends?"

Hinata just looked at Kageyama with the stink eye and grumbled, "I have other friends besides our club you know." Kageyama remained unfazed by what Hinata had just said. Hinata then sighed in defeat and said, "Well if you must know I'm talking to Kenma. I'm meeting up with him and some others after practice."

Kenma was Nekoma's setter, ever since there practice match Hinata had gotten quite chummy with the members of the Nekoma team, something which made Kageyama's skin itch. Why the sudden interest in Hinata? They had little to nothing in common.

"Do you think it's wise to fraternize with the enemy? Does Daichi know?"

Hinata frowned, "I don't need permission, it's not like I go spilling all our secrets, but I have told Daichi and he said its fine."

How could Daichi say it was fine? Hinata was foolish and at times naïve, and the worst of all, he could completely oblivious at times. They were obviously using him!

"Kageyama, what's wrong?" Hinata had noticed a look he hadn't seen in Kageyama's eyes before.

"Nothing." Kageyama turned away and began muttering to himself, which lead Hinata to just shake his head and wonder what Kageyama was so worked up about.

"Good work today!" Daichi congratulated as they had finished yet another day of vigorous training. Coach Ukai had to deal with some errands to do with his store so he left Daichi a regimen to follow while he was gone. Everyone besides Daichi, Sugawara, Hinata and Kageyama were already in the locker room getting changed.

"Hey Shōyō!"

Kageyama almost choked on his water at the unfamiliar voice. He glanced to the gym entrance to see three people of the Nekoma team standing there, Kenma, Kuroo and Inuoka. He looked over to Daichi and Sugawara, they didn't seem to care. Why didn't they? Weren't they worried about their obvious intentions with Hinata?

When Kageyama looked back to Hinata he saw that the short boy had a large grin on his face, "Hey guys! I thought we were going to meet there."

"We finished practice early so we decided to come and meet up with you here." Kuroo replied. Kuroo had grown to like the boy, though if he was closer to anyone out of them, it would be Kenma, even despite Kenma being not good at making friends.

"Practicing hard?" Inuoka rhetorically asked as he ruffled Hinata's hair, even though the two were one on one in a sense during their previous match, they actually got along well. Suddenly the banter between the two was short lived as Inuoka felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

"Maybe you should wait outside for him." Kageyama was less than happy at the sight. He really didn't want them around Hinata, all he thought was that they wanted to use him for some sort of information or something.

"They can wait here. I'll only be a minute." Before Kageyama could protest, Hinata had already gone running off to the locker room. It left the three standing awkwardly as Kageyama glared them down.

"I don't know what you want with him, or if you're planning something, but if you in anyway try anything you'll have to answer to me." Kageyama sounded so serious and overprotective, than anyone thought to be possible. It made Kuroo and Inuoka flinch, but not Kenma.

Kenma was an observant person, but he didn't have to use his ability to see straight through Kageyama. He was worried about Hinata and extremely protective. "What makes you so concerned?" Kenma still had a monotone of voice, but Kuroo noticed it had a hint of curiosity.

Kageyama continued to glare at them, "Why else would you have an interest in him?"

"We have no intentions if that's what you think. We're just friends." Inuoka defended. Kageyama hadn't forgotten how he kept chasing down Hinata in their last match. That was reason enough to dislike him. Kenma just narrowed his eyes at Kageyama.

"I'm back!" Hinata skipped toward them, he was surprisingly quick to get changed.

"Let's go, Shōyō." Kenma purposely slung his arm over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata knew it was odd of Kenma to be so outward, but he didn't seem to mind. Kageyama was steaming as he was the sight. As Kuroo, Inuoka and Kenma lead Hinata out, a ghost of a smile was on Kenma's lip, he was right about Kageyama.

* * *

That next day there was something off with Kageyama. None of his tosses hit the mark and he seemed more moody than usual. The team had noticed, but Daichi and Sugawara had told the team to give him some space as if they knew something that they didn't. It seemed like an eternity before practice was finally over. Everyone was slowly getting annoyed at Kageyama's attitude, but no one was more overly

"You dumbass Hinata! You missed all of my tosses today!" Kageyama yelled for around the fourth time.

Hinata finally snapped after tolerating Kageyama's unusual rage, "You're the one that can't toss the ball properly! What's wrong with you today!?"

Kageyama didn't look at him and just let out a grunt. He started to walk out of the gym.

"Kageyama-" Hinata was about to follow him out, but then Sugawara put a hand on his shoulder and just shook his head. "You should probably just leave him be for a while, Hinata."

"Why? Do you know why he's in such a bad mood today?"

"Well…I think he was just irritated that you're friends with members of the Nekoma team." Irritated was putting it lightly. Sugawara remembered back to the previous day after Hinata had left with Kenma. If anyone thought Kageyama was mad now, they should've seen him then. He had a burning sense of fury coming off him. It was lucky for Kageyama that only he and Daichi had seen it. If Tsukishima had seen it and said a cheeky remark, he would be signing his own death certificate. It was clear to Sugawara and Daichi what it was, Kageyama was obviously mad at Hinata for one reason and one reason only.

"But why would he be…...Excuse me." Hinata then automatically ran out the gym to find Kageyama. As Hinata ran, it sparked the interest of the team as to what was going on.

"Hinata!" Daichi called out, but he was already gone.

* * *

Hinata knew Kageyama couldn't have gone far so he searched around until he found Kageyama leaning against a building. Hinata sighed and confronted his teammate, "Kageyama, please tell me why you're mad."

Kageyama glanced at him, "Why can't I just be mad? You're annoying."

He was avoiding the question. Hinata knew he had to keep poking the bear with the stick in order for it to move. "Is it because I hung out with them?"

Kageyama looked away from Hinata. He couldn't make himself answer back to that even though he desperately wanted to, but something was holding him back.

Hinata took a deep breath as he pushed in the final questions, "Kageyama, were you jealous? Is that why you're mad?"

Kageyama automatically grabbed Hinata by his shirt and he angrily snapped, "Shut up!" He was avoiding the question again.

* * *

What Kenma was talking about to him the other day finally made sense.

_Kuroo and Inuoka were having a one on one game against each other at the arcade, which left Kenma and Hinata by themselves for that moment. He clearly remembered what Kenma had said to him._

"_Shōyō, what do you think of Kageyama?"_

"_Kageyama?" Hinata was caught off guard at the question, but he answered it regardless. "Well if I had to say something about him, I would say that he's short-tempered, mean and he can be annoying, but he makes up for some of it with his ability to toss and play volleyball. If it weren't for his toss, I wouldn't be able to spike as well as I can." Hinata paused for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I probably wouldn't have gotten as far as I have if it weren't for him. So in a way, I'm really grateful to him."_

"_Do you like Kageyama?"_

"_Of course I do, he's my teammate." Hinata grinned as he misinterpreted the question._

"_Not like that." Kenma was now looking directly at him to observe him. "Do you like him?" He repeated the question. Hinata understood, but he just stared. What were you meant to say back to that?_

Well, now he knew.

"I don't want you to be jealous of them, Kageyama." He put his hands over Kageyama's. He gently began to take Kageyama's hands off him. Kageyama let go of his own choice, but more of his own shock at what Hinata was trying to play at.

He stared to the ground be he looked back up to Kageyama. "There's no need to be jealous. I care about you too much for that." Kageyama just stared back down at Hinata in confusion.

"What are you trying to say?" Kageyama almost sounded scared, something that Hinata never thought he would hear from him of all people.

"I like you." There it was, the moment of truth. It wasn't until he had connected the dots that he could answer that question, but he was surer about that than anything in his life. He cared about Kageyama differently to anyone else, and in that moment he just knew that it was now or never.

The next thing Hinata knew was that Kageyama had his arms around Hinata and he had pulled him into his arms. Kageyama didn't say anything, he just let his actions do the speaking for him, and Hinata got the message loud and clear.

They stayed like that until Hinata managed to mumble, "K-Kageyama?"

"Hm?"

"I can't breathe." Hinata was basically getting the air crushed out of him because Kageyama was holding him so close. Kageyama let him go and let Hinata breathe. Kageyama just embarrassedly shook his head, "You dumbass Hinata, if you couldn't breathe why didn't you say so?"

Hinata laughed and then grinned, "I didn't want to ruin the moment."

Kageyama looked down at Hinata's grin and blushed. Hinata was adorable. "We should probably get back." Kageyama began to somewhat jog away.

Hinata laughed to himself as he chased after Kageyama. Hinata wondered what he was getting himself into.

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I think hugs can be more powerful or romantic than a kiss. So what did you think of the oneshot? (I'm aware some parts are so OC sorry if that annoys you) **

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
